


i concentrate on you

by ziyangology



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: ziyi gets tickets to linkai’s new band concert and debates whether to go see his ex or not





	i concentrate on you

**Author's Note:**

> uh this was supposed to be a yanyi!fencing fic and it turned into this idk but enjoy lol

ziyi stressed over what was currently being displayed on his laptop’s screen.

he sighed, looking away only to look back at the screen again, the website was almost mocking him.

he read over the content on the page on again, feeling more stressed over this decision.

“oh there you are!” ziyi looked up, almost thankful for the distraction.

“i called you like three times. dude, what the fuck?”

“how did you get in?”

“xukun let me in.” zhengting responded as he plopped down on ziyi’s bed.

“of course,” ziyi mumbled to himself as he looked back at his laptop screen.

“what are we looking at?” zhengting sat up.

“noth一“ ziyi cut himself off as zhengting swung an arm around his shoulder and looked at the screen.

neither of them spoke.

“so, are we going?”

“we?”

“yanchen and zeren were talking about it and also luo zheng is their guitarist so i wanna go.”

ziyi didn’t say anything.

“ziyi, do you wanna go? if not, me and kunkun will just go.”

“i’ll go,” ziyi spoke quietly.

“what?”

“i’ll go.” ziyi said a little more firmly.

“what? sorry, i couldn’t hear.”

“i said i’ll go!” ziyi spoke louder, making zhengting smile as he pressed the button on ziyi’s laptop to get one ticket for the show.

“attaboy.” zhengting patted ziyi’s shoulder.

* * *

linkai and ziyi had a good run.

they were together for two years, they were happy together. they really loved each other.

they supported each others dreams and only wanted to make each other happy. ziyi was always there for linkai. band practice, soundcheck, concerts, whatever, ziyi was always there for him. he was linkai’s biggest fan.

and linkai did the exact same. picking up ziyi from practice, seeing all of ziyi’s performances, always being there and supporting ziyi when he was stressed out.

they were the ideal couple.

they had plans for the future, they were going to move in together.

but people change, life changes, things happen.

linkai’s band really started to take off, they had gotten noticed by a record company and they were contacted about setting up a contract which ziyi was extremely proud of linkai for obtaining.

but they had less time together, they hardly got time just to themselves with their own schedules so this had made things worse.

missing each other constantly, missed texts, missed phone calls, constant voice mails, no straight communication.

and then it happened.

ziyi still remembers it fresh in his mind as if it had just happened.

_it was past 3am, ziyi laid awake in bed as he usually had these nights. things were tough. he was so stressed out thinking about everything, linkai, work, the band, the record deal, their relationship, when he would get to see linkai again. it drove him crazy._

_he just wanted to have linkai by his side, to hug him, and hold him in his arms. was it really that much to even ask? instead of getting voicemails as opposed to linkai usually answering his calls, late texts as opposed to him replying as soon as he could. everything was so crazy, ziyi didn’t know how much more of it he could really take._

_he reached for his phone and looked at his lit up screen that was clear of any notifications from linkai like he might’ve hoped._

_ziyi took a deep breath before deciding to call linkai, not really expecting anything considering how it’s been between them._

_the call actually went through._

_ziyi was kind of in shock, considering how his calls never go through._

_wherever linkai was_ 一 _or his phone, at least_ 一 _it was noisy and loud, ziyi guessed a party._

_“hello?” he heard a female speak on the other line. he knew that wasn’t linkai, so many questions ran through ziyi’s head as he tried to formulate a response before he was hung up on._

_“where’s linkai?” ziyi had asked, hoping what he was currently thinking at that moment would not be what was actually happening._

_“who wants to know?” she then asked, a drunken giggle following her speech._

_ziyi could feel himself getting more wound up by the second._

_“who are you talking to?” he heard his boyfriend’s voice in the background._

_“baby, i’ve been trying to figure that out.” tears pricked ziyi’s eyes, he couldn’t handle sitting there anymore._

_“ziyi, ziyi, baby, what’s wrong?” he heard linkai’s voice on the line and suddenly ziyi felt calm. his voice always seemed to calm ziyi down regardless of what was happening._

_“who the fuck was that?” ziyi asked._

_“listen, it_ 一 _linkai, i never want to see you again.” ziyi didn’t even let him finish, hanging up his phone as the tears slipped down his face like a waterfall. he couldn’t breathe, his chest ached as he sobbed into his pillow._

_ziyi loved linkai, he really did._

_and he knew linkai would never do something like that to him._

_he knew linkai._

_linkai valued ziyi more than anything else in his life._

_ziyi was his light, linkai was extremely loyal to him and only him._

_no matter how many came on to him and tried to get him to be unfaithful, linkai never gave in. because he loved ziyi._

* * *

it definitely was a bit anxiety provoking, to say the least.

ziyi could feel himself getting more anxious the more his friends talked about linkai and his band and their music.

“i’m not gonna go.” ziyi then spoke up, making all his friends look up at him.

“you can’t back out now, the concert is in two days.” chengcheng spoke up.

“chengcheng’s right, ziyi-ge, come on, don’t you wanna see him?” minghao asked.

“what if he doesn’t want to see me? what if it’s all a mistake?” ziyi looked down at his food, moving some of it around on his plate to distract himself.

“ziyi, please, just come with us. i’ll be fine.” zhengting interjected.

“no, no. forget it.” ziyi spoke firmly. he wasn’t going to take this risk.

yanlei bit his lip as he took out his phone to take the chance to text a certain someone about this.

* * *

band practice went well, linkai would admit that.

sure dinghao and luo zheng messed around a little but other than that, linkai couldn’t really complain.

he was looking forward to their concert, he’s sure it would go really well.

luo zheng had eyed the text he recieved from yanlei for a while before he decided to take action and talk to linkai.

“linkai,” luo zheng spoke up, making eye contact with the younger and the other members looked to watch their interaction as well.

“what’s up, ge?”

“wang ziyi is coming to our concert.”

linkai couldn’t find any words一or any thoughts, really一to even express how he felt at that moment.

he hadn’t seen him in years. he hadn’t heard from him in years. and now, he was coming to the show?

“ghost,” xingjie spoke his stage name, catching the younger’s attention.

linkai wore a soft smile.

“hope he enjoys the show.” was all that escaped linkai’s mouth.

* * *

“boogie, come on,” xukun whined.

“no, kun, i’m not going. you guys just go.”

“you’re going to regret not going.” zeren commented.

“no you don’t.” ziyi mumbled.

“ziyi, i know you miss him. i know some nights you still cry over him. i’m your roommate and one of your best friends, you can’t play this fake act with me.” xukun spoke up, making ziyi’s eyes widen, the male didn’t respond.

“we know you miss him, ge. come on, let’s just go and if you feel too uncomfortable later on, we can go.” yanchen then spoke up and ziyi took an intake of breath before getting up and grabbing his jacket.

“alright, but the moment, i don’t want to stay一we’ll go, promise.” zhengting patted ziyi’s back with a smile.

and they were off.

* * *

linkai would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing ziyi again. that is, if the former showed up. linkai hoped he would but he wouldn’t admit that.

it had been over six months since the break up. 

linkai hadn’t exactly moved on, but he accepted it.

and now, all the sudden, ziyi is back. he’s coming tonight, linkai’s thoughts were going crazy. he was hardly focused during practice and sound check.

“ge!” he heard of the sudden, shattering him out of his thoughts. he craned his head to see dinghao.

linkai raised his eyebrows at the younger, as to ask what it was he needed.

“jiejie is getting pissed, they’ve been calling you for makeup for like fifteen minutes. where is your head?”

linkai let out a nervous laugh.

“just thinking about tonight.” linkai said before walking away from the male, trying to calm his mind.

* * *

 ziyi looked around, anxiety filling his veins.

“guys, this is a mistake, i don’t一we should just go, let’s一ziyi, we’re still in the _fucking_ parking lot.” zeren cut ziyi off and ziyi sighed.

yanchen took ziyi’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly, giving him that golden smile of his which calmed ziyi slightly.

“it’s gonna be okay.” ziyi nodded at the words of encouragement before they all got out of the car.

* * *

by the time, it was time for the band to take the stage, linkai was nervous.

not because of being on stage, linkai was never nervous on stage, hell, he loved it.

but of seeing ziyi again. 

“linkai, you good?” he heard luo zheng ask.

“yeah,” linkai spoke up.

“let’s have a good show.” he said as they all put their hands in as part of their pre-show ritual. 

* * *

they ended up between the middle and the front sections when they got into the venue.

ziyi was tall so he never really had any issues seeing through the countless concerts he went to with linkai.

zhengting was holding his hand, to help him calm down though ziyi’s anxiety couldn’t be helped.

seeing your ex that you still love six months after you broke up? oh, and you haven’t seen them since you were together? yeah, that’s not troubling, at all.

the lights went dark and the crowds cheers filled the venues, ziyi only felt more nervous as he appeared on stage.

linkai looked.. amazing. he wore a white shirt and black jeans with rips at the knees, his hair was his natural color and it looked slightly wavy, he looked extremely attractive as he always had.

ziyi wanted to almost jump on that stage and kiss him right then and there.

_almost._

linkai hadn’t noticed ziyi immediately. as their set began, linkai’s eyes were scanning the crowd, searching, while at the same time, trying to play it cool.

and then he saw him. and zhengting. and xukun and yanchen and zeren.

ziyi looked good. he really did. linkai wondered if he still thought about him anymore. linkai’s mind still constantly wanders back to ziyi, all the time.

linkai played through his set while also exchanging eye contact with ziyi every now and then.

neither of them mouthed or said anything, they just watched each other.

as the band’s set went on, they eventually neared their end and while luo zheng and dinghao were saying their words of appreciation and goodbyes, linkai locked eyes with ziyi again and he motioned his head back, which he used to always do during shows, which was meant, in basic terms, to just meet backstage.

ziyi froze for a moment, contemplating if he actually should. what would one more bad decision hurt?

he nodded at linkai before the younger looked away, a grin on his face.

* * *

“guys, weren’t they amazing?” yanchen grinned as the group all went on about how good the band was.

“we should get going, driving back is gonna be a pain,” xukun half-whined.

“you guys go, i have to talk to someone.” ziyi had then said and zhengting whipped around.

“wait, are you meeting linkai?” zhengting spoke up in a happy tone.

“i’ll tell you later.” ziyi mumbled.

yanchen and zhengting grinned at him, feeling overly happy over this.

“i’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?”

“you better tell me everything.” zhengting shouted as xukun dragged him away.

* * *

ziyi made his way backstage as everyone was working to wind everything down for the night.

ziyi looked around for linkai, wondering where he wanted to actually meet up.

and suddenly, he felt his back against the wall, a pair of lips wrapped around his own.

ziyi reciprocated the kiss, his hands going up to hold his face.

they pulled away, ziyi leaning his forehead against his.

“i missed that.”

“i missed you.”

“you look really fucking good.” ziyi had whispered against linkai’s lips before kissing him again.

they made out for longer that time before pulling away to breathe.

“i didn’t think you’d come.”

“i didn’t think i was gonna come.”

“and?”

“xukun,”

“thank god for ge,”

linkai leaned up to kiss ziyi again but ziyi backed up.

“what is this?”

“uh, you were just making out with me two seconds ago?”

“linkai, why did you call me back here?”

“i missed you.”

“we went over this.”

linkai sighed.

“do you still think about me?”

“i never stopped.” linkai admitted, ziyi’s eyes widening.

“ziyi-ge, do you think… maybe we give us a try again?”

“you cheated on me.”

“you know i didn’t fucking cheat on you.” that caught ziyi off guard.

“you were my fucking prince, i treated you like that and you know that. you were the one who inspired me, who pushed me to do everyting and more than i was capable of. everything i have now, the band, my music, all this, it’s because of you. you were and you still _are_ my light.”

ziyi didn’t say anything.

“i love you.” linkai’s voice broke.

“i always have and i still do. i fucking miss you like crazy, i never stopped thinking about you.” that’s when ziyi pulled linkai into his arms. the younger’s tears were his kryptonite.

“i miss you too, angel, so much. i just, i felt like i held you back sometimes. things people said online and then the girl answering your phone? i just lost it.” ziyi tearfully admitted.

linkai moved back to cup his face.

“lets just talk to each other next time, okay? i love you and i don’t think i could ever lose you again.”

ziyi gave a light chuckle before kissing linkai.

“me neither.”

 


End file.
